The commonly seen aluminum metal provides with the distinguishing characteristics of lightened texture and large-scale plasticity. Accordingly, it is commonly seen that many commercial articles such as frames, window slideways, clothes hangers, and aluminum extrusion hanging boards are formed by aluminum extrusion. Referring to FIG. 6, the aluminum extrusion hanging board 10 at least comprises a lateral surface having recessed rails 101 to engage with a rail-hanging apparatus for holding articles.
The conventional rail-hanging apparatus shown in FIG. 6 comprises a main body 40 having a bended hooking part 41 to hook the aluminum extrusion hanging board 10. This rail-hanging apparatus is for a single purpose. Accordingly, fitting holes (not shown) reserved for a hanging base for this purpose are formed on the center of the main body 40.
Nevertheless, the above-mentioned rail-hanging apparatus is not further secured by locking devices so it is easy to wobble the hooking part 41 of the main body 40 on both sides of the aluminum extrusion hanging board 10. Besides, the right rail 101 on the aluminum extrusion hanging board 10 with proper rail gauge always cannot be found since the extent of the main body 40 is fixed. Accordingly, this conventional structure is short of convenience.